


Of Little Foxes and Kittens

by In_Somi



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Somi/pseuds/In_Somi
Summary: Handong was rooting for Minji to make the brave decision that would change her life. Little did she know what she’d also meet someone who would change hers.Once again.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Of Little Foxes and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> A GaDong fanfic that no one asked for but I wrote anyway to satisfy my thirst.

It’s hard to be Minji sometimes.

Handong thought as she watched her usually calm and composed Korean cousin on the edge of nervous breakdown. The older girl was sitting on her swivel chair behind her large overly expensive wooden table but with how Minji was currently pouting and giving Handong her best puppy eyes, it was hard to think of Kim Minji being the youngest COO of the biggest shipping line in Asia.

Well, acting COO, but still. 

_“Did Mr. Soo withdraw his proposal?”_ Handong asked. It was the only stressing thing that she can think of that would be enough to stress Minji to the point of her pulling her hair out. Literally. Handong was slowly getting alarmed. 

“No, the contract with Mr. Soo is being processed as smoothly as possible, and we can set things up, earlier than expected.” Minji mumbled.

The Chinese director raised an eyebrow at her cousin who’s now teary-eyed, “Then what’s the problem, Kim Minji-ssi?” she low-key reprimanded the older girl who, technically, has higher position over her. 

But its easy to forget about these facts when Kim Minji would be forever young and free at heart. The cousins could not be more different. Minji has always been the carefree social butterfly who has the best smile prepared for literally anyone she met along the hallways and corridors. You can randomly meet her on the street and Minji can remember your name and some other little things about you that will give you a warm feeling of validation or something. 

And Handong, let’s say that she’s not exactly like Minji. 

“Appa expects me to deliver my report to the Board by next week.” then she sighed, “Which is okay since I’ve prepared everything already, and all.”

Figuring out that Minji’s ramblings would take longer than expected, Handong decided to help herself with a cup of coffee from Minji’s maker and settled on the leather sofa set in front of the COO. Handong felt like she was attending a therapy session but with the therapist breaking down herself. 

“So, what’s the problem here, Unnie? Because, clearly, there is.”  
Minji leaned on her seat and fiddled with her fingers, “You know Bora, right?”

Handong nodded, recognizing the name of Minji’s best friend.

“Well, Bora informed me about this reunion for my college batch. And that would intersect with my scheduled presentation.” she sighed, “I swore to god that idiot should have informed me sooner--”

“She probably knows that if she did, you would be nowhere to be found for the entire month of the arrangement.” Handong commented even before Minji can begin her denials. 

“I am not like that Han Dong-ah!” 

Handong sighed, trying to summon her patience so she would not throw her glass at the useless COO, “The last time Bora-unnie had arranged this, you literally disappeared for a month, unnie. And do you remember your excuse? _You wrote this cute little note that you wanted to go soul-searching._ Up until know, no one knows where you went.”

Minji puffed her cheeks indignantly, Handong rolled her eyes. 

Sometimes, she feels like she was becoming her cousin’s babysitter. And while Minji is her favorite among her kin, even that woman can make her want to book the earliest flight back to China. 

From what Handong remembers, Minji have been a president of several cults--aka Organizations. And it would be natural that everyone assumes that she should be there. Because, like she said, Minji literally knows everyone that she can be a human LinkedIn herself. 

She took a sip of her caffeine, her thoughts running fast. Handong came to a conclusion, “Is a certain Kim Yoohyeon attending?” 

Handong swore that Minji choked on her own lungs. Handong doesn’t think that would be medically possible but she would like to use that description to point out how Kim Minji was looking actively stupid. 

Give it ten seconds, and Minji was darker than the dye of her hair. 

It was no secret, contrary to what Minji want to believes, that everyone in their closest circle know of Kim Minji’s little crush on her childhood best friend named Kim Yoohyeon. In fact, the only reason why Minji opted to take her masteral degree in business in Korea despite a handful of foreign offers was so that she can stalk--aka guide-- Yoohyeon.

Much to her being the guide though, Minji had suffered on being the bridge between Yoohyeon and her boyfriend. Ever since then, Minji had hidden herself in a cave and vowed to a unofficial promise of celibacy and dying a virgin.

“For god’s sakes, why is everyone I know bothered about my sex life!?”

“Or the lack thereof.”

Minji groaned as she face-palmed, and started mumbling.

“You know what, you could be telling me your last will and testament, and I’d tell your attorney that you wanted to give me all your inheritance so I can get tons of cat food.” Handong said in sarcasm, “Come on, Kim Minji, woman up.”

Minji sighed and collected herself before looking at Handong again, “I think I want to attend the reunion, Dongie-ah.” she said softly. 

“That’s good.”

“Bora told me that Yoohyeon and her boyfriend broke up already.” Minji started to blush lightly, “God, I sound like an opportunist. I…does it make me look bad?”

“Does it matter how you look for other people, unnie?”

Minji smiled gently at the younger girl, “I am still in love with Yoohyeon, Dongie-ah. I would like to know, if…if things can work out. Or if not, I can finally get some closure.”

Handong raised her coffee cup, “Cheers to that.”

The pink-haired chuckled as she looked at the Chinese, “How about you, Dongie?"

“What about me?”

Minji eyed her, “Don’t you want to meet someone from the past again?”

“Nope.” Handong replied without batting an eye. 

Handong’s college life was pretty much uneventful.

She was already in her third year as a Business Management major when she had to transfer at Korea due to her father’s partnership with a company based on Seoul. By the time she arrived, everyone had already their established groups to which they belong with, and it was not like she was looking to be a part of a group anyway.

Handong has been a lone wolf for as long as she can remember. She just likes her own space too much to ever accommodate other people. But it was not like she was ever an outcast. Everyone knew that she is an heiress, and someone given her smarts, looks, added with an air of mystery, can never be ignored. Handong was quite popular but was rarely approached. She was the ice queen that everyone admired from afar. 

Until that one day.

_Handong was walking at the forest-like area of the university, and she tripped over a giant root._

_“Shit.” she swore. Her knee was bleeding a bit. But considering that she was never a clumsy person, the pain was enough to make her tear-eyed._

_“Pfft. HAHAHAHAHA!!!!” a strange laugh echoed in the area, it was like, an annoying laugh from a cartoon character. Handong glared at the cheeky intruder. Borderline annoyed and embarrassed._

_“You’re more of a human than I thought, unnie.”_

* . * . *  
“Handong-nim.” a baritone voice pierced her imagination.

Her mind had started to wander in the memory lane without her permission. Handong scanned her present surroundings to remind her what was going in before she started to daydream. 

She was in the backseat of the company’s car. And it was her driver who spoke to her. Handong was on her way to deliver the quarterly reports in behalf of Minji. 

“Ma’am, we do have an unfortunate situation.” 

Apparently, there was an accident in the intersection, and the car was stuck in the middle of the traffic jam.

“Should I inform the Board that we would be arriving later than the expected time?” he asked.

Handong scanned the area. She has been there before. It was the same roads she had been when she was still taking her undergraduate. She looked at the driver before saying, “It’s fine. I’ll be riding the train, instead. Pick me up after the presentation.”

She left the backseat, ignoring the surprised look on her driver’s face. Well, who would have expected that someone like her would know how to ride a train. Handong had a car to follow wherever she want to go ever since she was in diapers. By the time that she was twelve, Handong already had two luxury cars under her name. But aside from that, Handong just never really liked crowds. So it was such a wonder how can she ride the said public transportation. 

Fortunately, the rush hour was already over by that time so the train was relatively empty, and the social distance, bearable. Handong had only ridden the train a fully-loaded train once, and had vowed never to do it again. But most of the time, she would be in the earliest or last trip. So its fine. 

Handong plugged in her earphones and was scrolling for a music to play when a kid, who was running around in front of her, tripped on his own foot an fell on his face. He began crying. 

“Junsoo-ah!” his mother, Handong assumes, picked the kid up, reprimanding him gently before going back to wherever they were sitting at. Handong noticed that the little boy was wearing a yellow jacket with an iconic sponge personality printed on it.

* . * . *  
_“It’s called Sponge laugh.” she said slowly, as if talking to a toddler._

_Handong rolled her eyes at the person called Lee Gahyeon, “Whatever, I don’t care. Stop doing it, its annoying.”_

_But instead of following her, Gahyeon just laughed her heart out. Handong figured out that that’s just the way Gahyeon laughs, and she’s just too embarrassed to be laughed at. And there’s just no way that she’d admit that._

_The two of them sat at the bench around the secluded area of the campus. Gahyeon was treating her knee. It was around lunch break at that time so they doubted that the clinic would be too happy seeing the two of them. And well, its just a minor injury that can be dealt using Gahyeon’s first aid kit._

_Gahyeon blew at the injured part, and Handong was torn between feeling shy or just glaring at the younger girl. She ended up doing both. Shyly glaring at Gahyeon._

_“What are you even doing there? Its a restricted area, from what I’ve read in the student’s manual.” Gahyeon asked._

_“None of your business.” but she returned the question._

_Gahyeon threw a quick glance at the Chinese before tending to the wound gently, “I was trying to avoid humanity for a while.”_

_Handong scoffed, “A loud person like you? You cannot be anti-social, Gahyeon-ssi.”_

_“Stereotypes much?” she giggled, “But yeah. Its just that I just transferred here, and I’m not yet prepared for the interrogation.”_

_Lee Gahyeon was a transfer freshman who happened to be in some Handong’s classes (well most of her classmates in her minors are freshmen). Handong had opted to drop her minors because she was not in the mood for them, and had only decided to take it on her senior year, because, well, she had no choice anymore._

_“You’re more human-like than what I expected though, unnie.” the freshman giggled._

_“What do you mean?” Handong asked, remembering that the younger girl had said the same thing earlier._

_“Well, I was oriented by some of our classmates about you. They made it seem like you were a goddess or something.” she replied, “I was about to believe them because you were so cool solving the problem earlier, and plus, you’re really pretty you know. Even prettier up close.”_

_Now, it was not like Handong had never been called pretty before. But there was something about how the younger girl had said it so casually that made her blush. It was a good thing that Gahyeon was preoccupied with her wound._

_“Then I saw you trip on that tree, and you made this cute face.” Gahyeon giggled again which earned her another glare from the Ice Princess._

_“Okay, we’re pretty much done here.” Gahyeon grinned proudly as she placed a Sponge-bob designed band-aid on the wound._

_“Don’t you have the normal ones?”_

_“Shut up, won’t you?” but the grin on her face said that she was just joking._

_Handong just rolled her eyes, “Okay fine, what do you want?”_

_Gahyeon titled her head in confusion, “What do you mean?”_

_“For treating my knee, what do you want in exchange?”_

_Gahyeon just laughed, “I don’t understand you rich people.”_

* . * . *  
Kim Minji’s skill in making presentations is superb. 

It was so idiot-friendly that even the old geezers, who literally do not know anything about their business except that they want more money, can understand it. This is why Handong did not have much of a problem accepting Minji’s role. 

It goes without saying that the presentation had ended well. 

When the other Board members have taken their leave, the president approached Handong with a warm smile that contrasted with how serious he looked just a while ago. Minji’s duality came from her father and there was no mistaking to that. 

“I’ve heard the my daughter had finally decided to submit herself to Kim Bora’?” he asked with a grin. 

Handong chuckled, Minji’s father had always shipped Minji with Bora. Business is survival of the fittest, and knowing that Minji is a softy, he was rooting for a partner who could bite some heads off if needed to. Yoohyeon was probably even softer than Minji. 

“To Bora-unnie’s reunion invitation, uncle.” she corrected, “And Minji-unnie’s probably seducing Yoohyeon right now. I hope.” she tapped the man’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, uncle. Yoohyeon might look like a puppy but I swear she would turn rabid to anyone who’d hurt her Minji-unnie.” 

After that the two had engaged in some more small talk before the President’s car finally arrived. Handong had to wait for another hour before her driver arrives. Today’s meeting was done in a hotel. Handong was tempted to just check in and take a break, but the pile of paper in her desk haunts her every time she closes her eyes.

Yeah, the hotel break can come soon. 

Handong opened her cellphone, trying to send mails to make her waiting time productive when someone had called her name.

Handong looked up and saw a middle aged woman, around her early forties approaching her with a smile. Handong recognized her professor as Sera Ryu. She had been an amazing mentor, Handong admits. Sera Ryu had been known to take the night classes and she had never failed to make it worthwhile.

Handong stood up and bowed, “It has been such a long time, Sera-nim.”

Sera giggled, “Hey, stop with the formalities.” 

The two women had talked in the lobby, with Sera telling Handong how proud she is, and that Handong always have the potential in her. Then the older woman had mentioned how she would be permanently migrating in Canada. She the gushed about how Handong’s batch planned a farewell party for her. 

Seeing that the Chinese do not have a clue about the even, Sera frowned lightly, “Strange, I thought Gahyeon would have told you.”

* . * . *

_“Ms. Han Dong, will Lee Gahyeon be here?” Sera Ryu asked._

_For some reason, even before Handong realized, whenever she shares a class with the certain Lee Gahyeon, the professors would ask Handong that question. Would Gahyeon be attending the class? Is Gahyeon just late?_

_As if they were expecting that Handong would know._

_Handong doesn’t. She would not like to know either so it would be nice if people would stop looking for that brat from her. Sera was taking attendance, and literally everyone in the room was looking for her. And just when she opened her mouth, the door violently opened, revealing a sweaty Lee Gahyeon who obviously ran like her life depended on it. The cheeky girl apologized and took the seat next to Handong._

_The senior was sitting on the last rightmost chair next to the window and no one except Gahyeon has the guts to sit next to her._

_“That’s like your third late in a row, way to be professional, Gahyeon-ssi.” Handong whispered, enough for the maknae to hear._

_Gahyeon just stuck a tongue out. Brat._

_Sera Ryu’s PE class was from 7 pm to 9 pm, and most of the students who opt to take this class either lives near or are working students. Gahyeon was neither of those. She just overslept and before she knew it, the slots for the earlier classes were already full. Leaving her with no choice._

_As the time slowly approaches the end of the period, Handong noticed that the younger girl was getting antsy. Which makes sense because Gahyeon had to catch trip of the train._

_Such a stupid girl. Handong thinks._

_When the class finally ended, Gahyeon bolted from her seat and was about to make her run towards the door when Handong called her._

_“I literally live a few blocks from here. You can barrow my scooter if you want.”_

_Both of them stood surprised by the offer. Handong was about to cancel her offer but when she saw the faint blush that crept into the younger girl’s cheeks, she decided to see where this would go._

_“Uhm, I don’t know how to drive one.” replied Gahyeon._

_“No problem, I’ll drive you to the station.”_

* . * . *

“Maybe its because of that?” Handong thinks.

The Chinese was immediately focused on her task at hand that she almost forgot the meeting she had with her former professor. But now that she was taking her break, the thoughts flooded in.

Ever since that band-aid incident, it was not like Handong and Gahyeon became the best of friends. Like Handong had expected, Gahyeon was quite the social butterfly as well. The freshman managed to have a group of her own. But on occasions that they meet, thought most of the dialogue were just bantering, it felt like they have never stopped talking at all. It was still rather comfortable. 

On the second semester, of the same year, when Gahyeon did not have any choice but to take Sera’s PE class, scheduled once a week, that was only their class together. When Handong thinks about why she had offered that ride in the first place, she cannot think of why, nor a reason for why not. 

It just seemed to her, that Gahyeon was in a impractical situation. The walk from the school to the station would be thirty-minutes. Gahyeon had to run that far. It was just tiring when Handong thinks of it. 

So ever since that, Handong had always offered a ride to the younger girl. And as well as picking the girl up from the station. So that Gahyeon won’t be late. Because that is unprofessional. And because most of the time, they are partnered for activities anyway. 

Handong sighed, fully abandoning her task at hand. Since she had been thinking about Gahyeon, why not think about her in one go then get over it. The Chinese attempted to imagine how the cheeky-faced girl she once met look right now. And she was failing. Gahyeon was still that same brat in her mind. Whatever, it was not like I’d ever know. 

Handong left her office. Her department was already empty. 

"God, I’m such a workaholic."

She decided to buy a cup of coffee from a cafe across the street. The security guard had offered to do it for her but Handong wanted to have some city air so she refused. It was a 24/7 coffee and tea shop, but like Handong was expecting, there were only a few customers. This specific hour period was always a slow ones for businesses.

There was no person behind the counter. Handong first scanned the menu, deciding what to get before pressing the bell placed on the table. 

“Good evening, welcome to-- oh, Handong-unnie!” 

Lee Gahyeon. 

* . * . *

_“Let’s just do it in my condo.” Handong offered._

_Because it is the most practical thing to do. They were tasked to write a full fledged phenomenological paper about social dances and the perspective of college students about it. That was when Handong found out that Gahyeon does not have a laptop nor a decent internet connection._

_“Don’t even refuse, Lee Gahyeon.” she warned. Gahyeon pouted but did not go against what the Chinese had said, “I’m quite the perfectionist when it comes to papers so for the benefit of us both, either I’d do it alone or do it while I’m with you.”_

_“Fine, unnie.”_

_“Good. Call your mom.”_

_The younger one scratched her hear, “Eomma doesn’t have a phone. My nephew broke it by accident.”_

_When Handong did not say anything, Gahyeon looked at the ground, “I’m sorry, unnie.”_

_“Why are you sorry?”_

_“Because, I feel like I’m burdening you or something.” she mumbled softly. And Handong felt strange for a reason she cannot pinpoint. Maybe she does not like it when Gahyeon looks like a kicked little fox._

_“Ya, Lee Gahyeon.” she warned, “Not being able to afford something is never a reason to be sorry for. Those who make you feel that way are bitches and their opinions are of no value anywhere.”_

_That’s what Handong she said. She never mentioned about the sudden urge to get Gahyeon a laptop, install a nice internet plan, nor give her mom a phone. Just because she wanted to pamper Gahyeon. And dispose of those bullies who would nake one of someone because of their social status._

_“Thank you, unnie.” she took Handong’s hand and squeezed it._

_Now it was Handong’s turn to stand there awkwardly, an unknown feeling of validation in her chest._

_She likes it._

_She likes Gahyeon liking her._

_Was it some kind of unnie-complex?_

_Handong shrugged the thought away, “Let’s go to your house. And ask your mom’s permission so you could stay over mine.”_

* . * . *

“Eomma, please stop being dramatic.” Gahyeon rolled her eyes.  
Handong laughed at the interaction of the two. Gahyeon’s mother have quite fond of the Chinese over the several visits she made at the Lee’s residence. Several. She had been in Gahyeon’s house several times. Realizing it at that exact moment was giving her butterflies.

“Shut up, I’m not talking to you, brat.” then the older woman went back on cooing Handong. The three of them are currently on video call with Gahyeon’s mom. Eventually, Gahyeon had to leave so she can prepare Handong’s order.

“Mom, I swear to god, I’m watching you.”

“Just go, Lee Gahyeon.” her mom replied. 

The youngest left reluctantly. When Gahyeon had entered the kitchen once again, the playful mom turned soft, “I miss you, Dongie. How are you doing?” 

Handong smiled back. She had grown fond of Gahyeon’s mother as well. She had been the mother figure that she has when she was in her college days before she left Korea.

“I’m glad you’re here again, Dongie-ah.” the woman chuckled, “I’m sure that my daughter is so happy right now. It has been such a long time since I can tease her like that again.”

Handong was just smiling at the mother but it instantly faded into an unsure one, when she asked if Handong would be coming over soon.

“I don’t think I’ll meet your daughter again after this, Mrs. Lee.” she said truthfully. 

It was just a chance meeting, afterall. After she takes her takeout, she would be returning back to her old life. College was just another closed chapter that she’s done with. Gahyeon is just a part of that. 

There was no reason to--

“Dong-ah, I know that its not my place to tell you this. But my daughter is in love with you.”

* . * . *

_“Dong-unnie, will you be here?” Gahyeon asked from the other line._

_Handong had been busy with her thesis and perhaps she had overexerted herself this time that her immune system finally gave up on her. She had a common flu. She’d get over it soon, but she won’t be able to attend her PE class._

_“I’m sorry, Gahyeon. Tell Sera-nim that I’ll just submit my assignment next session.” she said in between coughs._

_“Okay.” she said but her voice was fully of worry. Handong smiled._

_“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”_

_If there was something more concerning, it was the fact that Gahyeon would have to walk to the station alone._

_“Gahyeon-ah,” she called softly, “Leave the classroom early, okay? Ask some other unnies if they can walk with you.”_

_“Yes, unnie. Rest well.” she did not drop the call. Nor Handong did._

_“Gahyeon-ah…”_

_“Hm?”_

__Drop the call, pabo Gahyeonie..._ _

__“Gahyeon-ah, message me when your home, okay?”_ _

__“Yes,” then silence, “Unnie. When you can, don’t forget to message me too, okay?”_ _

__“I will.”_ _

__Handong ended the call when she heard Sera’s voice in the background. After the call she immediately fell asleep. She was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock, reminding her that she needs to take her medicine._ _

__When she was about to return to her bedroom. Her doorbell rang. It was around 10 PM and she wondered who could that be. She took a peek and found Gahyeon looking at her nervously._ _

__“Gahyeon-ah, what are you doing here?”_ _

__“I did not attend Sera-nim’s class. I went home, told eomma that I’d go and take care of you.”_ _

__Handong stood there, slowly processing what she said, “You travelled back and forth for me?”_ _

__The younger girl nodded. Seeing the determined look in Gahyeon’s face, Handong had let her in. And just like what she promised, she had checked Handong’s temperature, and had ensured that she would be drinking her medicines._ _

__“Perks of Nursing Major.” Gahyeon grinned._ _

__Once that Handong had settled back in her bed, Gahyeon sat on the floor next to her._ _

__“Are seniors really that busy? Sounds scary.”_ _

__“You’d be a senior too, brat.”_ _

__Gahyeon chuckled and Handong cannot believe that a part of her missed that sound._ _

__“Unnie,” Gahyeon turned to face the Chinese and reached out to play with her hair, “Don’t overwork yourself.”_ _

__Handong closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle touches, and humming as a response._ _

__“Unnie.”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“Unnie. Dong-unnie.”_ _

__“Gahyeon-ah?” she opened her eyes to see Gahyeon looking back at her with determined but scared look._ _

__“After your thesis, I…I have to tell you something. Don’t forget to remind me, okay?”_ _

__“Why don’t you just tell me now, Gahyeon-ah?”_ _

__But the smaller girl just shrugged, “After your thesis, okay?”_ _

* . * . * 

It was about a mukbang channel that she had found out. 

At least that’s what Gahyeon had told Handong. The two of them, despite their difference are united by the love of food so naturally, both would like to watch these kinds of videos. 

After her thesis, her college schedules had somehow calmed down. Handong had some time for non-academic activities like this. Semi-cuddling with Gahyeon while watching people eat. 

It never felt like Gahyeon was talking about mukbang. Mukbang channels doesn’t need that kinds of suspense and intense stares. It doesn’t need to wait for a few more weeks. Gahyeon was not talking about mukbang. 

When Handong found herself looking at the small spoon whose eyes are focused at the little screen of her phone. She remembered that Gahyeon was blushing. Mukbang videos aren’t supposed to make people blush nor make their heart beat so fast. 

The words from Gahyeon’s mother echoed inside Handong’s head that she did notice the smaller girl who was holding the paper bag in front of face. 

"Here you go, Handong-ssi. I hope my mother wasn’t being such a pain.” Gahyeon gave her a grin. Similar to what Handong had seen when she tripped on a tree root years before. 

Has it always been that dazzling? 

“I changed my mind, I’ll eat here.” 

Gahyeon’s face has always been transparent. She was never good at her hiding her emotions. She was obviously surprised by Handong’s sudden change of mind. Because just like Handong, she wanted to escape this meeting and all the possibilities this gives birth to. 

“O-Okay, unnie.” 

“Stay with me, Gahyeon-ah. It’s not like there are many customers.” 

Once they settled in, Handong started a conversation, “I haven’t seen you here before. Do you work here?” 

“No, unnie. A friend of mine was the owner of the cafe. But she was brought to the hospital because her water broke. She’s pregnant, you see.” Gahyeon explained, “I work as a nurse, but I’m currently on a break, but surprise.” she giggled, “I took the night shift because its similar to my schedule on the hospital.” 

Then she looked at the older girl, “I didn’t expect you’d be working just across the street though. I thought you were based in China. At least that’s what the internet says." 

Handong grinned, “You read articles about me.” 

Gahyeon’s eyes widened but then she went on defense mode, “Well, you disappeared, unnie. No one has a contact of you. Not even me.” she said the last part, in almost a whisper, but it was loud enough for Handong to hear. 

Silence stretched in between them, in its corners lie Handong who was sipping her coffee looking at the girl who was looking everywhere except her. 

Enough dancing around. Handong thinks. 

Your mom said that you’re in love with me.” 

Gahyeon quickly looked at her, and for a moment Handong was afraid that her head would snap, “S-She what?” 

“Told me that you are in love with me." 

Gahyeon’s widened as she scoffed, “Jesus Christ, you don’t have to repeat it, you idiot.” then she cupped her face with both of her arms, groaning and mumbling incoherently. 

And despite looking more composed than Gahyeon, Handong was not totally okay either. Her face was full-fledged red, and her hands were literally shaking. 

_“Gahyeon-ah, answer me.” she called softly._

__

__

The younger one peeked though her fingers before sighing, _“God, this is stupid, I feel like seventeen again.”_

__

__

“I kinda relate.” 

Then they both chuckled, willing some of nervousness to go away. 

Gahyeon began, “When we were in college, you were the Ice Princess you know. Admired from afar. But ever since we fell into this routine of me sitting beside you, and you taking and picking me up from the station, people started talking." 

“Really?” 

The younger girl scoffed jokingly, “Of course you wouldn’t know, unnie.” 

Gahyeon rolled her eyes playfully, “Then people kept asking what our relationship is. Or if I were someone special to you. All those kinds of inquiries. At first, I shrugged them off. But then, later on, along the rides home, you sharing my small bed with me, you meeting my mom and her being fond of you, staying at your place, taking care of you, _I started to want it._ ". 

She made sure to meet Handong’s eyes when she added, “I started to want to become your special person.” 

Then a hint of sadness with a splash of insecurity passed in the maknae’s eyes, “But then I realized how ocean apart we truly are…I lost my courage. And when you graduated, it was like, we never happened. A year of blissful illusion. If only not for those nosy students who kept asking me if I still have contact with you, I’d think that I was hallucinating.” 

She laughed bitterly, “But you see, no one knew how deep the memories we shared are. All they can ask is if I still have your number or if you invite to grand parties.” 

__“Gahyeon-ah…”_ _

Gahyeon began to tear up, and it broke her heart to see the cheeky girl she remembered in this light, “Have you ever told people that you don’t mind not seeing a certain person anymore? But then, unconsciously, you look that person in the crowd. Strangely, its not like you would approach her nor even want this person to look back at you. Yet, in a room, in the middle of intersection, or even in stories of other people, you can’t help but to wait for a name, to wish for a face. And I thought maybe it because I truly want to see that person or maybe I don’t. But in blur of nameless faces carried along time, I want a familiar face to make everything stop. As if it was a validation that can tell me: _Yes, this happened. I was not imagining things_." 

The Chinese had abandoned her seat to take the spot next to the younger girl so she can cradle her. All the customers be damned. Gahyeon succumbed into the embrace. She wanted to disappear inside Handong. She longed for this. She craved for this. 

"That, yes, I met Handong. We sat on the same bench when I was tending to her knee. I’ve heard her laugh, been at the receiving end of her bashful side that kept on hiding in glares, the motorcycle rides and train rides happened, and that yes, I fell in love with her. And I still am, but its time to move on. _But god, unnie. You looked back at me._ ” 

From sobbing at her chest, Gahyeon looked up to meet Handong warm brown eyes, “And I will never look away anymore, Gahyeon-ah.” 

The Ice Princess caressed the mochi cheeks that she fell in love with. Salty-mochi cheeks. She giggled at her own thought and kissed planted butterfly kisses on the younger one’s cheeks, “Along the lines of hearing your Sponge Bob-like laugh, seeing you dedicated to tending my wound, your sweaty figure that _I had found absolutely gorgeous, when you wrap your arms around my waist, and when your lips end up touching my neck when we shared your bed, and watching mukbang videos with you when all I wanted to do was kiss you instead…I fell in love with you too, Lee Gahyeon._

**Author's Note:**

> Srsly, I am in dire need of GaDong. They are just soooo cute. 
> 
> And how the heck can I create those dorky tags that feels like the chop chop plot?????


End file.
